Probe
A.R. Probe, '''nicknamed'' Probe',' '''is a character in BoBoiBoy. 'Official Summary' ''"Probe is Adu Du's robot minion who carries out all of Adu Du's ground missions. He is actually a prototype version which explains his low intelligence resulting in frequent failures. He is very loyal to Adu Du but is often easily impressed by Boboiboy's cool superpower moves. He has a myriad of different weapons contained in his limbs. Whenever he gets the chance, Probe loves to argue with the spaceship Computer on ridiculous topics. Probe actually thinks he is a living being and does things like humming and sleeping." 'Story' According to the comic called "Probe and Adu Du" (which also appeared in Episode 36), Probe was built by scientists on planet Ata Tatiga in the year 124 XD (Atata Tiga time). As soon he was activated however, one of the scientists accidentally spilled water into Probe. Even though this triggered Probe's transformation into Super Probe for the first time, it also caused him to malfunction giving the scientist no choice but to destroy him. Combat Robot Probe crashed in the middle of nowwhere, at the sametime a young Adu Du found the crashed Probe somewhere else, crying for help, Adu Du knew that Probe can be food container, because of his pitiness, Adu Du take Probe to his Spaceship and rebuilt him in his Laboratory but he didn't realize that Probe can react crazy especially when he is activated again using Pipe Water (Episode 19). Not so very long ago, Probe accidentally fell inside a water tank which is the reason why he is quite insane. (Episode 28). When Probe and Computer commits a mistake, Adu Du's penalty to them is throwing his mug. In the end of Episode 36, Adu Du used a saw to cut him in half as punishment for tricking him about the arrival of Ejo Jo. With the arrival of Ejo Jo and Petai in Rintis Island, Petai attacked Probe as ordered by Ejo Jo. Petai attacked him and left him in a serious condition, even in his Super Probe form. Afterwards, Probe died in Episode 38. Most of the students who saw him die also cried. However he was able to come back to life in Season 3, Episode 4 after Adu Du used a converter he bought from Bago Go to revive him. In the next episode, he defended Adu Du and defeated the Giant Cocoa. However he completely lost his memory, but Adu Du manages to return it by hitting Probe with a mug. Finally they reunited. 'Personality' He seems to be extremely goofy, fun and eccentric. He was also very tricky, as seen when he disguised as Auntie Saodah in order to trick BoBoiBoy and his friends. Probe is also known to be clumsy. Despite this, Probe is very loyal to Adu Du and will do anything for him. When he temporarily died, Adu Du showed his affection for him and even mourns after his death. When Probe was revived, the two reunite happily. 'Weapons' * Sleeping Bullets * Sleeping Gas * Electric Spatula 'Quotes' He already mentioned BoBoiBoy's main quotes "Awesome" several times, which was the reason why BoBoiBoy Storm remembered himself as BoBoiBoy when he thought that his name is Ada Da. .]]His other quotes are : *'Popet' : He first whispered it to Adu Du in Episode 9 but finally understood him in Episode 30. *'So unfair, so unfair' : He likes to say it when he doesn't like something, or when Adu Du hates what he thinks. 'Upgraded Versions' * Super Probe * Super Auntie Probe * Super Duper Probe * Robolabolabolabolabot Super King * Washing Machine 'Gallery' To view the pictures, click here. 'Trivia' *In the second season, it was revealed that his full name was "A.R. Probe". *He also joined Fang's Team against BoBoiBoy in the Football Game. *He has a collection of horror books and reads them, despite his boss's dissaproval. *Because of his death, he was the first character to die at some point in the series, the second being Petai in the next episode. **However this cannot count for a full death, because Probe was revived in Season 3, marking Petai as the first character in the series to completely die. *He is the only character other than BoBoiBoy who can achieve Super form. *He can only be activated with pipe water. 'Video' (Malay Version)]] Category:Robots Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:MKHIPI